Breeding Beauty
by Cmyatt01
Summary: A Game of Thrones version of Medieval versions of Sleeping Beauty. Not a child's fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M

**Relationships: **Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen/Shaena Targaryen (implied), Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark

**Other Characters: **Maggy the Frog, Bloodraven, Melisandre of Asshai, Mirri Maz Duur, Howland Reed, Dosh Khaleen, Septon Maynard, Ghost (ASoIaF), Robb Stark, Viserys III Targaryen, Other GOT Characters

**Additional Tags: **Sleeping Beauty Elements, Not a Disney Fairytale, Perceforest Elements, Sun Moon and Talia Elements, Briar Rose Elements, I read about four or five different versions of Sleeping Beauty to write this, Medieval Versions of Sleepy Beauty, Love Story, R plus L Equal J and D, Twincest, The Prologue was for my own guilty pleasure because I love Rhaegar and Lyanna and they deserved a love story, Lannisters are dead, Do not read to your children as a bedtime story, Rhaella and Lyarra live cause Jon and Dany deserve loving Grandmothers, Was supposed to be a one shot - oops, The first three chapters are about Rhaegar and Lyanna, Marriage, Consummation of Marriage, Romance, Ture Love, Soulmates/Other Half, Dubious Consent (in a way), But some might see as rape (not my intention), Tagged non-con to be safe and prevent triggering

* * *

**Breeding Beauty**

** cmyatt01**

**Summary:** After a tragedy at Summerhall, King Aerys II descends into madness. Worried for his people, Crown Prince Rhaegar reaches out to the King of Northern Westeros in hopes to create alliances with the South. A tourney is planned at Storm's End to finalize these plans. However, Rhaegar becomes smitten with Lyanna, the wild princess from the North. After they marry, they are excited to learn they are expecting twins and the two are betrothed prior to their birth. However, before the Queen is to give birth, a greenseer tells her the boy must be separated from his sister to save their lives. Therefore, she secretly sends her son to live in the North with her brother Ned. Unfortunately, the day before the Princess 16th nameday feast, an accident sends her into a deep sleep and the only way to save her is her other half.

* * *

**Chapter 1****:** Descent into Madness

**Summary:** After a tragedy at the Royal family's home at Summerhall, Aerys, the king of Southern Westeros begins to descend into madness. Crown Prince Rhaegar plots with the King of the North to create alliances in hopes he can get his father to stepdown from power.

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you to MyWishingGlass for the beta on this chapter! She is the best!

* * *

Once upon a time, there were adjoining kingdoms known as North and South Westeros. The Starks ruled the Northern Kingdom from the Castle of Winterfell in Winter Town, while the Targaryens ruled the Southern Kingdom from the Red Keep in King's Landing. For centuries, the two kingdoms lived in peace and shared a prosperous trading arrangement. However, the peace became tense during the reign of King Aerys II, the Targaryen King of the South.

King Aerys and his sister wife, Rhaella, were blessed with five silver haired, violet-eyed children. Their eldest was a son named Rhaegar. Barely a year later, their only daughter, a petite beauty named Shaena, came into the world. After Shaena they welcomed three more sons – Daeron, Aegon and Viserys.

Meanwhile, in the Northern Kingdom, King Rickard and his cousin wife, Lyarra were also blessed with four dark-haired, grey-eyed children of their own – three sons, Brandon, Eddard and Benjen as well as one daughter, Lyanna.

In the beginning, Aerys was a good, wise and just King who made many improvements to better the lives of every person throughout his Kingdom. Everyone from the high lords to the common folk appeared to be happy and well fed, and trade with the North and the Free Cities of Essos was prosperous, keeping the coffers to the brim with gold dragons and silver stags. The beloved King and Queen of the South also wanted their children to be happy. While Aerys and Rhaella had grown to love each other very much and had a very happy marriage, they always felt that they had only married for duty and wondered what it would have been like if they had the freedom to choose their own spouse. Therefore, they announced they would not force their children into incestuous marriages, as they had been, in order to keep the royal bloodline pure.

The trouble during Aerys reign began after he declined an offer of a possible betrothal between his heir, Rhaegar and Lady Cersei of House Lannister. Cersei, was a golden-haired, green-eyed maiden who was known to be one of the fairest women in all the land. She was the only daughter of the King's Hand, Lord Tywin Lannister, who also happened to be the King's best friend and most trusted advisor. Cersei was also a lady in waiting to Princess Shaena. Aerys meant no ill will with the declined offer, explaining the reason for the denial was because Rhaegar had already found love, requesting permission to marry his sister, Shaena when they both came of age. At first, Aerys and his wife feared their children were choosing duty over love, however, when they saw the pure love their eldest son and daughter shared, they had immediately given their blessing to the union, and planned to announce their betrothal at the Crown Prince's seventeenth Name Day Celebration later that year. Nevertheless, Tywin felt scorned by the rejection, resigned from his position as Hand of the King, and left the Southern Capital in a fit of anger to return to his home of Casterly Rock.

Aerys was heartbroken that his lifelong best friend left his side. In an attempt to draw her beloved brother-husband from his melancholy, Rhaella planned a family holiday to their secluded castle of Summerhall. The trip appeared to be successful as Rhaella had never seen her husband smile more than he did that week. The last night of their trip, however, the love and happiness came to a screeching halt. During the middle of the night, a mysterious fire swept through the families sleeping chambers, killing Shaena, Daeron, and Aegon – Aerys, Rhaella, Rhaegar and Viserys narrowly escaped the flames.

After the Tragedy at Summerhall, Good King Aerys was not the same man. He believed the former Hand of the King hired men to intentionally start the fire, even though there was no evidence to justify this conclusion. Therefore, he invited Tywin to the capital upon the ruse of penning a marriage contract between their children because of Shaena's unfortunate demise. However, upon the arrival of Lord Lannister and his children, Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion, in King's Landing, Aerys had them arrested and charged with the murders of his beloved children. When Tywin demanded a trial by combat, the King of the Southern Kingdom declared fire to be the champion of House Targaryen and burned the Lord of Casterly Rock and his three children in the middle of the Throne Room. When the flames extinguished, ashes and a black mark on the marble tile were all that remained of House Lannister.

From that day forward, Aerys became a changed man. He stopped visiting the orphanages and sick houses. He stopped listening to the counsel of his advisors and even began to distance himself from his family. When King Aerys did present himself in court, the people were afraid. He had let himself go – he had stopped bathing, and his clothes were dirty. His silver hair was long, greasy and uncombed, and his fingernails became so long they began to coil around the tips of his fingers. Along with his physical appearance, his attitude had changed as well. With each day that passed, he became more and more paranoid. He saw enemies everywhere and began to burn his people for petty crimes. The people of the Southern Kingdom became scared of their King and the remaining members of the royal family began to fear for their lives as well. Aerys II Targaryen was no longer the Beloved King; he had become the Mad King.

One day, about two years after the Tragedy at Summerhall, King Aerys received whispers that many noble houses were betrothing their sons and daughters to the children of noble families of the Northern Kingdom, including the King in the North himself. If the rumors were true, Rickard Stark was in contract negotiations with House Tully for his heir, House Dayne for his spare, and House Baratheon for his only daughter, while his youngest son would marry a daughter from a Northern House when he came of age.

Aerys hysteria was compounded as soon as he received news of a grand Tournament to take place at Storm's End. He was informed that nearly every House from both the Kingdom of the North and the Kingdom of the South would have representatives in attendance. He had been informed that the tourney was to announce the betrothal between Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark. However, his Master of Whispers, Lord Varys, informed him that the tourney was actually a façade. The tournament was said to have been arranged as a pretext for King Rickard and the noble Northerners to meet with the high Lords of the South. King Aerys was livid; he was in disbelief that the people of the kingdom he had devoted his life to were turning on him… that they were trying to replace him. Therefore, he decided to attend the tourney alongside his wife and two sons with the protection of all seven members of their Kingsguard: Gerald Hightower, Lewyn Martell, Barristan Selmy, Harlan Grandison, Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne, and Jonothor Darry.

* * *

The Royal Family arrived two days before the festivities began. While Aerys remained in the Royal Suite at Storm's End, he ordered Rhaegar, with his sworn shield Ser Arthur Dayne, to spend time with the people. However, what Aerys did not know, was that Rhaegar had secretly been working with the King of the North, Lord Varys and Ser Arthur to secure the necessary alliances to force his father out of power. Even though his father had decided to attend, everything seemed to be falling into place… that is until the Crown Prince met a free spirited young woman with wild dark-brown lock and fiery grey eyes.

Before the sun had risen on the eve of the grand tourney, Rhaegar and Arthur decided to take the short horseback ride to the ruins of Summerhall. It had been over two years since that fateful night, and he had yet to have the opportunity to pay his respects to his beloved sister and brothers at their final resting place. While on the way there, the Prince and his sworn shield heard a commotion, which surprised them since mostly everyone at the camps were still sleeping. They quickly spurred their horses towards the scene, hoping it was just some drunkards who had yet to make their way to their beds.

When they arrived at the source of the fuss, they saw a small young man being bullied and beaten by three other young squires wearing the armor of Houses Haigh, Blount and Frey. Just as they were about to dismount from their destriers to assist the young man, a young woman in a tunic and breeches sprung out of the brush.

"That is my father's man you are kicking!" the young woman roared with a thick Northern accent as she attacked them but a blunted tourney sword. "Didn't your Southern knights teach you any honor?"

The three bullies quickly scattered as Prince Rhaegar and Arthur Dayne sat there in shock. Staring in disbelief at the little spitfire of a young woman who had single handedly saved the young man's life.

"Come on, Howland." The young woman stated softly as she helped the young man to his feet. "Let me take you to Father's tent so the Maester can tend to your wounds."

"Thank you, Princess." The young man muttered as he held his wounded ribs.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Howland? I might be a princess, but we are friends and when we are alone, I want you to call me Lyanna."

It was then she then noticed the Prince and his Kingsguard sitting atop their horses. Rhaegar could see the softness in her grey eyes turn to steel in an instant.

"Get out of here! The show is over!" She declared, the tone of her voice as hard as the glare from her eyes.

"Princess, my name is Rha…"

"I don't give a fuck who you are! I said get out of here!" She exclaimed, glaring at him as she cut off his words. When they did not leave, she picked up a stick from the ground and threw in their direction. "Leave! Now! Before I have to teach you Southerners a lesson as well!"

Rhaegar closed his mouth and he and Arthur did as they were told.

The two men rode in a shocked silence. Several minutes had passed before Rhaegar looked towards his sword shield and muttered, "That is Princess Lyanna of the North."

"It appears so." Arthur confirmed.

"She is nothing like I expected… She reminds me… She reminds me of Shaena." He softly admitted.

Ser Arthur nodded in agreement, "I was thinking the same thing, my Prince."

The two men then continued their trip to Summerhall. All the while, Rhaegar could not stop thinking about the spitfire princess from the North. He wondered what it would be like to get to know her better. He also wondered if Shaena would be all right with him moving on.

The sun had just finished rising when they arrived at the ruins. The Prince asked Arthur for some privacy and began to walk the grounds, recalling the night of the fateful fire.

He remembered how he and his sister had snuck out of the castle to go on a romantic late night stroll around the lake. On their way back, Shaena spotted the flames billowing from the turrets and the two raced toward the castle to make sure their family had gotten out okay. When they arrived, they could not find their family outside. Rhaegar decided he needed to go into the castle and find their loved ones. He begged Shaena to stay outside for her safety but she said that she would not sit idle while he risked his life – it was not her nature. She declared the only way to save their family was to split up; she would go wake Daeron and Aegon while he would go rouse their parents and Viserys. Rhaegar never could say no to his free-spirited sister, so after pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, the two took off into the family wing. That was the last time he saw the woman he was going to marry.

A short time later, while wandering around the pristine lake, Rhaegar once again found himself thinking about the fierce Princess from the North. He was impressed that she cared so much for her father's man, and risked herself to save him. She was brave. He just wished he would have talked to her, that he would have introduced himself instead of riding off like an idiot. As he continued his walk, he heard the wind rustling the leaves of the trees then he swore he heard the voice of his sweet departed sister. When he looked towards the voice, he saw a hazy shadow of a young woman with a halo of waist-length silver locks and amethyst eyes. She looked like an eternal goddess sent down from the seven heavens.

"Shaena? Is that you?" He whispered trying to steading his breathing as stumbled backwards until the back of his legs came into contact with a hard, rough object. Once he sat down, he realized it was a log, but not just any log, it was the same log he had sat on with Shaena and gazed at the stars less than an hour before her untimely death.

"It is, my love."

"Why come to me now? I have been without you over two years." Rhaegar exhaled.

"Because, my love, you were not ready."

"Not ready? Not ready for what?" He inquired as he looked into her stunning soulful eyes. He quickly slammed his eyes shut when he felt tears pricking and threatening to spill. He had cried enough over the last couple of years. He knew there was nothing he could do to bring Shaena back – all that was left of her, and Aegon and Daeron, were dust in the wind.

"Rhaegar, you must move on." She stated softly, pulling Rhaegar from his melancholy. Once he opened his eyes, she lovingly continued, "Your time to mourn for me has passed. You must open your heart back up to love and it will find you…"

"Shaena, after the fire, I vowed to never love another again. I cannot. I don't want to forget you." He declared as he wiped the tears that were now streaming down his face. "I don't want to tarnish your memory," he added with a barely audible whisper.

"Oh, my love, you will never forget me. As long as you are alive my memory will live on through you… and then through your children after you." The ghost of his dead sister fussed as she glided to where he sat on the log. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder when she continued, "I do not want you to be alone. I do not want you to be afraid to open your heart again because I promise you, there is plenty of room in your heart for another… And I believe you might have already found her."

Rhaegar knew his sister was right.

"Lyanna." He breathed out.

"Yes, my love. I saw the way you looked at her today and I knew."

"What?" Rhaegar was in disbelief that his dead sister had been watching him. Had she been watching him since her death? Had she watched him become a shell of the man he used to be? How he simply got up every day and went through the motions just to be there to support his mother and little brother?

"Rhaegar, when you looked at her, it was the first time you looked alive again since my death. I want you to be happy and stop living in the past. Please, live your life and open your heart. Nothing would make me happier."

The Crown Prince of the South was full of emotions he had not felt in years. Could be finally move on from the past? Could he open his heart again to another? He knew he could never be the man he was before the accident, but could become more the hollow husk of a man he was now? _ 'Maybe I can. Maybe I can finally heal. Maybe Lyanna can reignite my lost flame,' _he thought before he suddenly remembered why they had all traveled to the Stormlands to begin with – Robert Baratheon.

"But she will soon be betrothed to another! Shaena, you do not understand what Father has become. There is no saving him… Lyanna must marry Robert Baratheon to form an alliance between the North and the South… This is the only way I will have support of the North if Father does not step down peacefully… She could never be mine."

"Don't worry, my love," Shaena chuckled as she caressed the side of his face. Rhaegar found himself leaning into her soothing touch and looking into her vibrant violet eyes before she continued. "Talk to her. See if she is the one. See if she feels the same way. If she does, I will take care of the rest… Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Rhaegar found himself saying.

"Good. I must go now." Shaena stated as she stood and pressed a chaste kiss to Rhaegar's cheek.

"Shaena, please stay," he muttered though the tears that were falling down his cheeks as he grabbed her hand. "Please guide me. I have been alone for too long… I don't want to be alone any longer." He breathed out as he closed his eyes.

"I cannot stay, this is no longer my home." She replied as she squeezed his hand. "But I can promise you, I will always be watching over you. I will protect you and the ones you love. Have faith in yourself. Allow your heart to open to new love and you will never again be alone in this world. And when you have a child of your own, request blessings from the old gods and the new, as well as the Lord of Light, and the Great Stallion."

When Rhaegar opened his eyes, his sister was gone. As he made his way back to the remains of the castle he thought about what his sister had said. He knew what she said was true; he knew he needed to stop living in the past and move forward with his life. He always had faith in his sister and he had no reason not to believe her – he trusted that she wanted him to be happy. For the first time in over two years, Rhaegar felt hope that he would one day have a family, which, after he lost Shaena, he thought would never be possible… He felt hope that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

That evening, all the Lord and Ladies, the King and Queen of the North and South and all their children met in the Great Hall of Storms End for the Welcome Feast. Both royal families were seated at the high table with the lord host, Robert Baratheon – the King of the South and his family were seated to Robert's right, while the Northern Royal family were seated to his left. There was plenty of drinking and good food; Robert even proclaimed that he personally killed all the boars they were feasting upon that night. Rhaegar snuck looks at Lyanna throughout the meal and noticed that she seemed upset, looking as if she would rather be anywhere than in the Great Hall at that moment.

After the meal was completed, the tables were moved and the dancing began as the bards began to play. Rhaegar respectfully danced with several maidens from both the North and the South. He forced himself to smile as he twirled them around the dance floor all while sneaking peeks at Lyanna as she continued to sit at the head table. After a while, he decided to take a break. As he made his way back to his seat, he saw Lyanna glaring at Robert, and when noticed why. Sitting on Robert's lap was a busty serving winch and he had his face between her breasts.

The Southern Crown could not believe how disrespectful the man was being, especially when his possible betrothed was sitting next to him. He wanted to march up to the table and punch Robert in the face, however he knew that was unbecoming and he did not want to turn his people or the people of the North against him when he was trying to get his Father to step down from power. Therefore, he did the next best thing he could think to do. He went to the bards, borrowed a harp, and began to sing.

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names _

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

_ And she never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave _

When he looked up from where he was sitting, his eyes locked with Princess Lyanna's. Her eyes were so expressive it was as though she was speaking to his soul. However, the moment was shattered when Robert's boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room; he was laughing at the princess for her emotional reaction to the song. For the second time that evening, Rhaegar wanted to punch the Lord of Storm's End in the nose. Yet, before he could do anything, Lyanna poured her entire chalice of Arbor Gold over Robert's head. Silence fell over the hall as the Northern Princess stormed from the Hall, everyone in a stony silence, clearly in shock at what had just occurred. Thankfully, King Aerys broke the stillness with bout of roaring merriment.

"Rickard, that little princess of yours is a little she-wolf! She must keep you on your toes!" The Southern King howled.

"Aye, that she is," The Northern King admitted sheepishly.

After King Rickard spoke, it was as if everyone in the Great Hall began to breathe once more.

"And that is what I love about her," Robert interjected as he wiped the wine from his face with a cloth.

_ 'If you wanted to be with her, you would not be whoring yourself out for all to see!' _ Rhaegar wanted to scream. However, in that moment, he wanted to make sure the Princess of the North was all right. Therefore, as soon as the music and dancing resumed, he took the opportunity to sneak out of the feast, in search of Lyanna.

When he found her, she was in the training yard, hacking away at one of the straw dummies with a training sword. Her soft chocolate curls swaying as she sliced and thrust at her pretend enemy. Her movements were smooth and crisp and calculated – he knew that if she were sparring with a squire, she could easily defeat her foe. After a few minutes of watching, he noticed she showed no signs of slowing her assault, so he slowly made his way over and playfully called, "I think he's dead."

She quickly whirled around and Rhaegar found himself with the pointy end of her sparring sword at his throat. When their eyes met, she must have realized who he was because her eyes widened and her sword fell to her side. "Prince Rhaegar… my apologizes." she muttered demurely.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Princess." The words tumbled out of Rhaegar's mouth. Their eyes were still locked and he could make out tiny flecks of mossy green and brown mixed in her grey irises. He could also see that they were still red from crying. He had never seen such expressive eyes before in all his life. "It was my fault… I should not have snuck up on you. I just wanted to apologize… I feel what happened at the feast was my doing."

"It not your fault Robert Baratheon is a pompous ass without a heart." she snorted, finally breaking their gaze. "And please, call me Lyanna."

"Then I insist you call me Rhaegar." The Southern Crown Prince said with a smile.

"Would you care to join me for a walk, Lyanna?" He asked as he offered his arm.

She accepted and the two fell into an easy conversation, discussing their lives and their families. He told her about Shaena, his brothers, and the tragedy at Summerhall a couple of years before and how he went there earlier that morning to pay his respects for the first time since their deaths. He could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so he quickly changed the topic. "You know, I think it was very brave and honorable of you to defend your father's bannerman this morning." Rhaegar admitted with a smile.

"I was just doing what anyone with honor would have done… And don't worry, by the time I was done with them, they will know what it means to have honor." She added under her breath before looking him in the eyes and continuing, "By the way, I am sorry for throwing a stick at you and your friend."

"It is quite alright," Rhaegar, answered sincerely. "Do all women of the North know how to fight?"

Lyanna snorted in response, causing Rhaegar to smile. "If my father knew that my brothers taught me to defend myself, he would probably have a heart attack. The only other women who know how to fight are those from Bear Island. I was hoping that my future husband would allow me to continue to practice my skills… But after meeting Lord Baratheon, I can see all he wants from me is what is between my legs."

She admitted that she did not want to marry Robert because she knew he would never be faithful to her. She traveled South, preparing herself to fulfil her duty; she knew as a woman, she would be expected to run her husband's castle and bear him heirs. However, she wanted to be treated with dignity and respect and not as an object. She also knew his current heir was his two-year-old bastard son, Gendry, but she did not hold having a bastard against him because it was not uncommon for men to sire bastard in their wild years. What troubled her was his behavior that evening.

If Robert was really serious about marrying her, he would not have spent the majority of the feast groping servant girls in plain sight. Lyanna also relayed how she found Roberty to be constantly gawking at her chest and answering her with grunts and nods whenever she spoke, hardly paying her any attention or answering in full sentences. In fact, she told Rhaegar, the only clear sentence he ever spoke to her was when he said that he could not wait to put a babe in her belly.

Even as she confessed her fears, Rhaegar could not believe how beautiful she looked under the glow of the moonlit sky. It took all his resolve not to bend down and press a kiss to her temple. _ 'She is not mine. At least not yet. However, there is hope. She does not love Robert… She cannot even stand him. Oh Shaena, please help me. I think we could be so happy together. She deserves so much more than to be Robert Baratheon's trophy. She is right, he would never stay faithful to her. She deserves to be happy and free. She deserves to be the Lady she wants to be… If I had her she could become my Queen. I would allow her to be free… I know she would be a Queen the people would love.' _

All too soon, he had escorted her to her guest chambers and bid her farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breeding Beauty **

cmyatt01

* * *

**Chapter 2****:** A Change in Plans

* * *

**Summary:** The Tourney at Storm's End has a few surprises. Rhaegar and Rickard come to an agreement.

* * *

**Notes:** Again - thank you to mywishingglass for the beta on this chapter!

* * *

The days of the tourney were flying by and Rhaegar only saw Lyanna in passing.

Everyone, including the King of the South, appeared to be enjoying themselves until the jousting event began. This was when a Mystery Knight, who called themselves the _Knight of the Laughing Tree _, entered the event, stating they were to fight for the honor of a crannogman. The Mystery Knight wore mismatched armor with a laughing Weirwood Tree painted on the shield, and once Rhaegar heard Princess Lyanna was indisposed that morning, he immediately knew she was the one behind the helm.

The mystery warrior quickly became a crowd favorite as _he _defeated the knights from House Haigh, House Blount and House Frey. The crowd's love for the _Northern _Mystery Knight infuriated King Aerys. Aerys, in his paranoia, feared the knight was trying to usurp him as king. Therefore, after their third victory, he demanded the warrior show his face. However, instead of taking off their helm, the Mystery Knight escaped into the woods surrounding the tourney grounds. Aerys immediately sent men, including Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne, after the runaway knight, with orders to bring him back alive so he could face justice.

Prince Rhaegar knew that Lyanna was in danger. He knew if she were to be unmasked before the stands, his father would not only kill her, but King Rickard and the rest of the Northern Royal family as well. He knew this would start a war with the North. He knew he had to do everything in his power to preserve the peace. So he quickly spurred his horse in the direction the Mystery Knight had went, with Ser Arthur in tow, praying to the old gods and the new that they found her before anyone else.

They found hoof prints in the dirt and it did not take Rhaegar long to realize it was the same path they had taken to Summerhall a few days before. When they arrived at the ruins, there was a dark-brown horse tacked to a nearby tree and there were pieces of the mismatched armor spread about. The prince dismounted from his horse, handed the reins to his Kingsguard and asked for privacy while he spoke to the Princess.

He found her sitting on a log by the lake, the same log he had sat on with the ghost of Shaena just days ago. She was facing the lake wearing nothing but a thin white cotton tunic and tan leather breeches. The ironwood shield with the painted laughing Weirwood tree was resting against the log.

"Again, I am amazed by your bravery, Lyanna." Rhaegar stated as she he leaned against a tree a few yards from where she was sitting.

"It was stupid." She sighed.

"I admit, because of my father, it was probably not the smartest idea." Rhaegar agreed as he walked to the log and sat down next to her. "But I will make sure he does not harm you."

"How? He sent half his guard to search for me!" Lyanna exclaimed as she ran her hand through her hair removing the leather tie in the process. "As soon as they find me, they will take me to him and he will kill me!"

"Well, you see my father sent us to find the Knight of the Laughing Tree… and to bring _HIM _back alive… I do not know about you, but the only thing I have found is this old shield… I have found no trace of the _MAN _who possessed it earlier."

"You really aren't going to turn me in?" she inquired with a furrowed brow.

"No." he answered as he shook his head.

"Why?"

"Several reasons. You see, my father is not in the greatest state of mind. Ever since the deaths of my siblings, he has seen enemies everywhere. I know that if I were to take you to him, revealing you to be the Mystery Knight would mean the deaths of you and your family. If that would happen, it would cause a war…"

"So you don't want to start a war?" She huffed out.

"That and I really have come to care for you. I respect your spirit and know that you did what you did out of respect… Do you trust me?" Rhaegar asked as he picked up her discarded shield.

After a brief moment, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Yes."

* * *

After seeing Princess Lyanna safely to her chambers, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur made their way to the Great Hall where the evening meal was already being served, not even bothering to change from their armor. When they arrived, the room went silent as they made their way to the high table with pieces of mismatched armor and the shield of the _Mystery Knight _in their arms. Both men knelt before the King of the South and presented their spoils. Rhaegar went on to explain that these were the only traces of the mysterious knight they were able to locate; that the armor had been left abandoned along the Bone Way path. He also explained that the hoof prints disappeared close to Grandview.

King Aerys was livid. He slammed his golden goblet down on the table, sloshing red summer wine onto the white tablecloth, as he stood up. He glared at his heir with his piercing indigo eyes and Rhaegar could feel the heat of them on him. He knew that if his father had a dragon he would have been burned alive that instant.

"I cannot believe you let that man get away!" Aerys seethed.

"Father, I still have men scouring the countryside looking for the mystery man." Rhaegar stated trying to calm the King. "I told them not to return until we are prepared to return to King's Landing."

"I swear, your men had better find that Knight! If they don't, I will have all of their heads on spikes outside of the Red Keep!" Aerys bellowed in frustration.

He then stood up, stating that he no longer had an appetite, and that he and Queen Rhaella were leaving. Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor followed closely behind with eleven year-old Prince Viserys as the King stormed out of the dining hall, practically dragging his wife alongside him. All the while, he was ranting that his eldest son and guards were all worthless and that he should disinherit his heir because of his incompetence.

Rhaegar wanted to go after his mother. He wanted to intervene and protect her by getting her away from her husband's wrath. However, she shot him _a look _– one that silently told him to let her be, that she would be all right and could fend for herself. He sent a silent prayer to all seven gods to keep her safe.

When the Southern Crown Prince tore his eyes away from this mother, he noticed the faces of the three Northern Princes had paled and they had a look of fear in their eyes. At that moment, he knew they were aware of their sister's shenanigans and they were terrified for her safety. Rhaegar knew he had to say something to ease their minds, so as he sat down for this meal, he mentioned to the Princes that he had met Lyanna as he made his way to the dining hall. He and Arthur personally escorted her back to the safety of her chambers, while informing her it was not wise for a lady to be wondering castle grounds alone. He also mentioned she had informed him she was feeling better after a walk in the gardens and was looking forward to watching the conclusion of the joust on the morrow. These words seemed to set the three Northern Princes at ease.

The rest of the evening, Rhaegar watched as Prince Brandon danced with Lady Catelyn Tully. Prince Eddard seemed enthralled by Lady Ashara as he watched the two sneak out of the dining hall together. Rhaegar smiled, knowing it was only a matter of time before he had the support needed to overthrow his father.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the dawn had broken, Rhaegar was jolted from his slumber by the screaming of his mother. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword from where it was resting against the wall, and made his way out of his chambers with out even bothering to put his robe on over his thin white sleeping shirt. Ser Arthur, whom was already dressed in his shimmering golden armor, met him in the hall outside of his parent's chambers and the two made their way into the room together.

When they arrived in the bedchambers, Rhaegar gasped at the sight of his mother screaming for her husband to wake as she was clinging to his ashen lifeless body. Her oldest son rushed to her side, detangled her from his father and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Before bed he was complaining of his chest hurting." His mother sobbed as he held her tight. "I thought it was just because of stress… I… I gave him a couple of drops of sleep sweet, like I always do when he is too worked up to sleep…"

"Mother, it's okay. You did not do this. You did nothing wrong." He softly stated as he tried to comfort his mother.

"I know your father had become an evil man… But he was still my brother, my husband and the father of my children. I wanted to take him away, just the two of us… Get him away from Westeros for a few moons hoping it would refresh him. That getting away from ruling for a while would return him to how he was before the accident at Summerhall…" Queen Rhaella murmured with a quivering lip.

"Mother, I love you. It will be alright." Rhaegar replied, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent his own tears from falling. He took a deep breath, pressing a kiss to her mother's brow and continued, "I loved father too… We still have each other and we need to be strong for Viserys."

A few moments later, the Maester of Storms End came into the room and pronounced the death of King Aerys, stating it appeared his heart gave out in his sleep. His body was quickly rushed away to be prepared for travel to King's Landing by the Silent Sisters.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

First, as the sun began to rise over the battlements, Rhaegar and the Queen broke the news of Aerys death to Viserys. Viserys closed himself off. He refused to let either of them embrace or comfort him, flinching away from their touch as though their hands were scalding flames. The young prince screamed at Rhaegar, declaring he was the reason their father was dead. That their father would still be alive if he had delivered the Mystery Knight as ordered. After Viserys stormed from the room, his mother tried her best to comfort him, stating to give his little brother time alone to heal.

After ordering a guard to gather all the Lords and Ladies in the Great Hall, the Crown Prince then made his way to his chambers to prepare for the day. He dressed in brown leather breeches and a fine dark grey tunic with the Red Three-Headed Dragon of House Targaryen embroidered on the front. Finally, he pulled his wavy silver locks out of his face with a leather tie before securing his sword belt around his waist.

Once he was dressed, Prince Rhaegar met his mother in her chambers and the two made their way to the Great Hall where all the Lords and Ladies were gathered. As they walked, his mother told him he was going to make a great king. That was when it reality hit him. No longer did Westeros have to live in fear that his father would kill them all. No longer did he have to prepare for war to overthrow his father… No longer did his bannermen need to marry Northerners to make alliances. No longer was he the Crown Prince – he was the King of Southern Westeros… And maybe, Robert would no longer want to marry the Northern Princess and he could try to win her heart.

When they arrived, Ser Barristan and Ser Oswald opened the ostentatious wooden doors and Rhaegar watched as all those gathered quickly rose to their feet. He took a deep breath, allowing the oxygen to flow through his body, hoping it would calm the constricting ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach. It did not help.

His mother must have been able to feel his anxiety because she gave his hand a gently and comforting squeeze. He looked over to her and noticed there was a small smile on her lips and her serene amethyst eyes told him everything was going to be okay. Suddenly, Rhaegar felt at peace. When he looked to the dais at the front of the room, he was surprised to see Prince Viserys seated the head table, smiling at him as if he had not just blamed him for their father's death. He returned his brother's smile.

As Prince Rhaegar and his mother walked past the standing men and women of the South, they swiftly dropped to their knees. This action gave Rhaegar the faith he needed in himself, to do what needed to be done. The faith he needed in himself to become the King Southern Westeros needed in order to return to the prosperous kingdom it had been a few years ago. He also was thankful his mother was by his side to guide him and make sure he was the King the people needed - He knew that he was not alone.

Once the Queen Mother was seated in the ornate padded wooden chair next to Prince Viserys, Rhaegar addressed the crowd. He looked at the faces of the gathered Lords and Ladies and confirmed that King Aerys had passed away peacefully in his sleep the night before. As he looked at their faces, no one seemed heartbroken, many of them, including the Northerners in attendance, appeared relieved. He next announced that in honor and memory of his father, the tourney would continue the next day. The Lords and Ladies of the South determined, since they were all already gathered, Crown Prince Rhaegar's coronation should take place that afternoon instead of waiting until his return to King Landing.

When Rhaegar's coronation was announced, Viserys gasped in shock. Stating that his father's body was not yet cold and the new King should not be crowned before they return to King's Landing as per tradition, Kings had to be crowned at the Great Sept of Baelor. When his request was denied, the eleven-year-old prince rushed out of the room, red faced and in tears.

* * *

Rhaegar received the seven blessings from Septon Maynard, the Royal Family's personal Septon, and was crowned by his mother in the Storms End Sept that afternoon. After the ceremony, the people made their way to the Great Hall where a grand feast was to be held in his honor while he spoke with the King in the North, Lord Tully, Lord Baratheon and Lord Dayne. The four men informed him they would like to continue with the betrothals as planned, to help repair the rift between the North and the South. Although the new Southern King knew Princess Lyanna would not be happy, he knew this was the best course of action for the stability of the realm. Therefore, he agreed to the betrothals could be announced during the feast that evening and contracts could be signed afterwards. The group of men then made their way to the feast.

After the dinner plates were cleared from the long tables, Robert Baratheon had the serving girls bring out pitchers of his finest vintage of Dornish Red. Once everyone had a full glass, King Rickard stood tall and proud. Rhaegar took the opportunity to glance at Lyanna, who was sitting a few seats down. Her jaw was tense and her normally vibrant eyes appeared void. He could tell she knew what her father was prepared to announce.

"Good evening Lord and Ladies, sons and daughters of North and South Westeros," King Rickard stated as he walked down the stairs of the dais. "As we are all aware, King Aerys passed away suddenly in his sleep last evening and his eldest son, Rhaegar, has just been crowned the new King of South Westeros. In order to reestablish peace and trade between the North and South, I would like to announce the betrothals of my three eldest children at this time."

Rhaegar watched as the Northern King stopped and made eye contact with Lord Tully before addressing the crowd. "First, I have reached an agreement with Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, to wed his eldest daughter, Catelyn to my heir, the future King in the North, Brandon Stark. As Catelyn has not yet come of age, the wedding will take place in three years, on her sixteenth name day at the Sept near Riverrun." Rickard then looked towards the young auburn haired beauty with a sincere smile, causing her cheeks to blush crimson. "Please stand, my dear." The King paused as the young girl stood. He then lifted his chalice of wine and continued, "To Lady Catelyn Tully. I am positive she will make a wonderful Queen to the people of the North."

The room erupted into cheers as they toasted to the future Queen in the North. Rhaegar was happy to see everyone appeared pleased by the announcement. The announcement of King Rickard's second son, Eddard to Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall in two moon turns was received with just as much enthusiasm. By the beaming smiles on the faces of couple, Rhaegar believed they were quite pleased their marriage would be taking place so soon.

"I just want everyone to know that Eddard Stark is a dear friend of mine!" The Lord of Storms End slurred as jumped up from his seat and stumbled a few seats to his left, where the second son of the Northern King was sitting. "I met this man a few years ago and we have been good huntin' friends. That is why…" Robert trailed off when he noticed his goblet of wine was empty. He quickly called for one of the servants to refill his glass. Once it was filled he took a large gulp and began to continue. "That is why, I am pleas…"

Suddenly, the Lord of Storms End began coughing. He loosened the collar of his shirt and took another long sip from his golden chalice. However, the coughing became worse and his face quickly morphed from pink to scarlet to purple and blood began to trickle from his nose. Rhaegar and the three princes from the North quickly jumped out of their chairs to assist the young lord, who appeared to be choking on his wine. Someone called for the Maester and another called for water as the four men assisted Robert to the stone floor. Nevertheless, despite their efforts, the Lord of Storms End was dead before he hit the ground.

The Great Hall was silent.

Rhaegar noticed a quick, brief smile between his mother and Queen Lyarra of the North.

Upon interrogation, young woman who poured the wine stated she had no knowledge that the wine had been poisoned – that she was handed the decanter of wine from an unknown serving girl as she made her way to refill her jug. She accepted the decanter from the stranger because Lord Baratheon never wanted to be left waiting for anything… food… drink… sex. After several others confirmed her story, she was cleared of wrongdoing. No trace of the mysterious serving girl was found and no one seemed to care that the culprit had vanished into the night without a trace.

* * *

The next morning, Rhaegar awoke feeling as though the darkness that had shrouded him over the last couple of years was beginning to lift. His father would no longer be terrorizing their family or the people of southern Westeros because he was dead. Princess Lyanna would no longer have to marry that oaf Robert because the silent sisters were preparing his body for burial as well. However, how could he make Lyanna his? Should he speak with King Rickard? On the other hand, should he first speak to her? All he knew was that she did not want to marry Robert. He knew she wanted to be treated with dignity and respect. That she did not want to be seen as an object or a broodmare, whose only responsibility was to stay breed. He then realized they had only talked twice. Did she feel drawn to him as well? Was she even interested in becoming his Queen? Would she even consider it if he did ask?

"Your Grace, it is time to head down to the tourney," Ser Arthur stated, getting his attention and drawing him from his musings. "That is, if you still wish to participate."

"Yes… Thank you," Rhaegar replied as he got up from his seat near the fireplace and grabbed his sword. The two men then made their way from his guest chambers down to the tourney grounds so they could prepare they horses for the joust.

When the new King of Southern Westeros arrived at the barn, he was surprised to find Princess Lyanna murmuring to his large dark brown destrier as she brushed his coat. She was speaking so softly that he could not hear what she was saying, but the tone in her voice was soft and gentle; it was as though she believed the horse could understand every word she was saying. She was wearing an ankle length, silky light greyish-blue, long-sleeved gown with a dark grey cloak across her shoulders. Her curly brown locks were loose around her face. Although her outfit was not extravagant, to Rhaegar, she looked ethereal.

"You know, this horse was a gift to me from my sister Shaena for my sixteen name day." Rhaegar stated once he finally found his voice and was able to walk into the stall and make his presence known.

"He's beautiful." She muttered as she turned to face the King. "It was very kind of her to present you with such a gift. It shows how much she loved you..." She added as her voice trailed off.

_No! No! No! _Rhaegar thought, trying to think of a way to redirect or save the conversation. "As you know, Shaena was very special to me. I also know that she would not want me to live in the past. I know that she wants me to move on and be happy." When she smiled, Rhaegar released a breath he did not know he was holding and returned the smile. "So, Lyanna, why is it that you are in the stable this morning? Are you planning on knocking me on my arse in the joust?" He teased.

The chuckle that came from her lips was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I… I came to wish you good fortune in the joust today and… and to give you this." She answered shyly as she handed him a scrap of silky bluish-grey material. The same material as her dress. She then looked down at the ground as she added, "It is my favor."

Rhaegar then noticed the slight pink tinge in her cheeks. He used a finger to lift her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I am honored. I would be happy to accept your favor, Lyanna."

Her smile melted his heart as she quickly tied her favor to his wrist and smiled shyly at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the stable.

A smile stretched across Rhaegar face as finished preparing his horse for the final day of jousting. No longer was he thinking about his Father's sudden death or the poisoning of Lord Baratheon. He was not considering solutions as to how he would be able to mend trade ties with the Essosi magisters. The only thing on his mind was the shy smile of Lyanna, the chaste kiss she had pressed to his cheek and that he was now determined as to how he would show his affection for the wild princess. He would win this tourney and proclaim her his Queen of Love and Beauty.

When the King of Southern Westeros made his way to the tourney arena, he noticed Lyanna seated in the North's Royal Box next to her mother, Lyarra. Also in the box were her Father and two of her brothers, Benjen and Eddard as well as Lady Ashara and Lady Catelyn. For a moment he wondered where her other brother Brandon was, then he realized he was competing in the final day of jousting as well.

The first tilt of the day had King Rhaegar against Lord Yohn Royce of the Runestone. He defeated the knight on the first pass, earning another shy smile from the Northern Princess. He then went on to win his next two tilts against Brandon Stark (Rhaegar thanked the seven he did not injure the Northern Prince when he knocked him to the dirt) and his sworn shield, Ser Arthur Dayne.

Rhaegar was nervous. There was only one tilt left to determine the winner of the joust and he would be facing another member of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy. He took his place at the end of his lane, and the sunlight gleamed off his competitors shining white plate armor. He took a deep breath as he took the wooden lance the squire offered and spurred his horse into motion when the signal was given. It took five passes before he was able to unseat Ser Barristan.

The crowd stood and cheered as he made a victory lap around the arena.

When the tournament official hand him the crown of winter roses, the crowd quieted, all wondering who he would choose as his Queen of Love and Beauty. The only sound that could be heard was the galloping of his horse's hooves as he made his way over to the royal box. Then, when he placed the crown of roses on Princess Lyanna's lap, an audible gasp was heard before the crowd erupted in wild cheers. Lyanna blushed and offered Rhaegar the shy smile he loved as she lifted the crown of roses and placed it on her head.

* * *

That evening at the closing feast, while Lyanna was dancing with her brother Benjen, Rhaegar took the opportunity to speak with King Rickard. He wanted to request permission to court his daughter with the hope that one day she would agree to become his Queen.

When Rhaegar proposed the possible alliance, Rickard was warry. "Your Grace, I am not sure how well you know my daughter, but I think that she was extremely pleased with the demise of her intended. I was well aware of the fact that she did not want to marry Robert. Last night she informed me she nearly ran away because she did not want to marry a man who only wanted her to bear him heirs."

"I am aware of this, Your Grace." Rhaegar answered with a sigh. "I also know that she is aware of the fact that one day, she will have to marry. I know that she wants someone who is going to be faithful to her and respect her as she is. I enjoy your daughter's wild spirt and the fact that she loves her people fiercely and would do anything to ensure their safety. I can promise you, those are some of the things that draws me to her."

"If you are not requesting I betroth my daughter to you, what is it exactly you are proposing?" Rickard inquired with a furrowed brow as he took a sip of Northern ale.

"I am proposing that she and some of her ladies and guard to accompany me to King's Landing and stay in the Red Keep as guests instead of returning North before your son Eddard's wedding to Lady Ashara Dayne. If you and she agree to this stay, I would take this an opportunity to court her and to get to know her on a deeper level. I want her to choose to marry me."

Rhaegar was excited when the King in the North accepted his proposal and gave his blessing.

After speaking with the King of the North, Rhaegar made his way to the dance floor, admiring Lyanna as she laughed in her brother's arms. She was still wearing the silky blue-gray dress and the crown of blue winter roses was nestled on top of her head. She looked stunning. When the song ended, their eyes met and it was as if an unknown force pulled the two of them together.

"Might I trouble you, fair maiden, for a dance." the Southern King asked the Northern Princess with a deep bow before offering his hand.

"I thought you would never ask." Lyanna replied as she took his hand.


End file.
